Never Tasted So Good
by JulzPadfootMoony
Summary: Remus wished Severus would let him pay him back for making his Wolfsbane every month, but the stubborn Potions Master refused to allow it. What happens when Remus pushes Severus a little too far with his insistence to pay him in some way? RL/SS smut! 1st!


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own anything belonging to the HP universe. That lovely piece of heaven belongs to J.K. Rowling and various publishers. I am not profiting from my work, and no copyright infringement is intended!

**A/N: **Well hey there! This is my first ever piece of Remus/Snape smut, and I'm so nervous! I've written about an implied relationship between them, but never any smut. So please, let me know how I did, and be gentle!

**WARNING:** Explicit RL/SS smut! If that's not your cup of tea, turn back NOW!

**P.S.** I received an extremely long - not to mention extremely pointless - review about how Snape and Remus are not in character in the slightest bit and there was no resolving of their past issues. Of course this person left it anonymous, leaving only the name 'Alex'. Well, Alex, let me introduce you to genre of fan fiction called PWP; plot-what-plot, or porn-without-plot. I never intended for this one-shot to be looked into so deeply. It is what it looks like - smut for the fantastic opportunity of reading smut. If you can't read a piece without needing a deep plot and back story, you're reading the wrong story. Your ranting was pretty much nonsensical and all it did was make me want to slap you through the computer. So, next time - enjoy the smut, and keep your rambling pointlessness to yourself. Thanks!

* * *

**Never Tasted So Good**

His thick billowing robes drug across the ground, somehow managing not to collect the dust and dirt that had been tracked by hundreds of adolescent feet. The slight dampness that permeated the dungeons constantly made Severus appreciate the thick wool even more as the winter months approached. The wolf was already waiting by the door to his quarters when Severus got there.

"Lupin," he said with a curt nod towards the slightly shorter man. "Here for your potion, I presume?"

Remus smiled a light, almost sad smile, nodding gently. "Yes, of course. It's that time again, I'm afraid," his quiet, calm voice intoned. His deep baritone seemed too audible in the silence of the dank dungeons.

Severus slipped off his outer-most robe, swinging it expertly to land on the coat rack beside the door. He gestured over his shoulder for Remus to follow him, hearing the soft click of the door closing as the man stayed close behind him.

Severus' personal lab was his sanctuary, his best friend, and his playground. It was a place of experimentation, of invention; it was his place of passion. No other man had stepped foot in his personal lab; save for one werewolf, who made a monthly trek into previously unknown territory.

There was a cauldron bubbling in the back of the lab over a low fire, emitting a faint ethereal glow. The air smelled of mint and monkshood; the tell-tale signature of Severus Snape's patented version of Wolfsbane. A silver ladle was abandoned in favour of a wooden one, a crystal goblet sitting beside the bubbling cauldron, charmed to handle the boiling liquid.

"Cheers then, my friend," Remus said as he raised the crystal goblet to his lips and drank down the scalding liquid. It was just hot enough to make him uncomfortable, but not enough to blister his mouth or throat as the disgusting, God-send of a potion slid down his throat.

Severus took the goblet back, using a quick spell to clean the crystal as he stored it back in the cupboard above his brass cauldron, used especially for the Wolfsbane potion. "I've added a component that should help with the aches in the days prior to transformation. If you could please pay careful attention and let me know how affective it is, I would much appreciate it."

Remus nodded, his smile turning from sad to warm as he watched Severus clean the brass cauldron and put away all the materials he had used for that month's dose of Wolfsbane.

"The mint was a nice touch. I'm glad you found an ingredient that helped with the taste without messing the potion up. It's still disgusting, mind you, but not even magic could make Wolfsbane _not_ taste like rotting entrails."

Severus grimaced as he turned back to the werewolf, wondering again why the man continued to try to make small talk, even after many months of being sneered at and mocked. "Very lovely description, Lupin, though I'm afraid I've never tasted anything of the like to compare rotting entrails to. If you'll excuse me, I have a rather enormous pile of essays to mark."

He left the lab, waiting for his colleague to exit as well before closing the door with a snap and sealing it closed. Yes, he was paranoid to the worst degree, but working for the Dark Lord for twenty years will do that to a man.

"I wish you'd let me pay you in some way, even if I can't always give you money. I'd be glad to assist you in marking essays," said Remus, bringing up the same issue that Snape had refused to discuss every month, yet he still pushed. It didn't feel right, letting the man brew the potion that was essentially saving his life – however grudgingly – but not paying him back in any way. Remus was not a fan of handouts, no matter how lacking his financial status might be.

"We go over this every month, Lupin. You would think that it's been beaten into that thick skull of yours enough by now that I do not expect nor want any form of payment for brewing the Wolfsbane. I do it as much as a favour to myself as to you; you're a readymade lab rat – or lab _wolf_, I should say. I cannot make improvements to the potion if I do not know how my experiments affect those who use it." Severus swept over to the large pile of scrolled parchments lying on the coffee table in the centre of the sitting room, red ink and eagle quill ready beside the mountainous pile.

"I hardly need assistance with marking; I've managed to do it on my own for many years. Now, again, if you'll excuse me, this pile of third year drivel requires my attention." Sitting down in his favourite armchair, Severus unscrewed the cap on the ink bottle and dipped his quill in, reaching for the first scroll with a heavy sigh.

Remus, recognizing his second dismissal of the night and ignoring it yet again, took a seat in the armchair opposite of Snape, reaching for a random scroll. He unrolled it and read the title, 'Uses of Moonstone in Non-Acidic Potions', and then set to reading the rest of the essay. It wasn't all that bad, though Janice Frederick could use some penmanship classes. He was just getting into it when the parchment was ripped from his grasp, startling him into an undignified yelp.

"What _are_ you doing, Lupin? I don't remember inviting you to sit and invade my students' privacy," Severus snapped, rolling the essay back up and setting it down amongst the others. The man was maddening! Why wouldn't he just take his potion, say thank you, and leave? Because that would make Severus' life simpler, and of course that was certainly not allowed, was it?

"As if you care one wink about your students' privacy, Severus. You know, being so bitter is unbecoming of you. Would it kill you to let someone help _you_ out for once?" Remus said, a sneer to rival Severus' own gracing his otherwise benign features.

Severus felt a smirk tug at his lips as he felt a flutter run down his spin. Seeing the usually calm werewolf irritated to the point of sneering lit a fire in Severus quite unexpectedly. He sat his quill aside, abandoning the half marked essay as he stood up and moved quickly, standing behind Remus' armchair.

"Fine, Lupin. You want to pay me back so badly; I think there may be something you could help me with after all," he drawled, leaning down close to the werewolf's ear and letting his hot breath tickle his neck. He stretched an arm out on either side of the chair, biting his lip as he saw a shudder run through Remus' body.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Remus asked, amazed that his voice had managed to stay so steady, even though the rest of him was shaking quite noticeably. The deep timbre of Severus' voice so close to his ear awoke the gently snoozing wolf on the inside, making Moony raise his muzzle in curiosity as the hot breathe of the Potions Master wafted across his neck and down the back of his loose fitting shirt.

"Mmm, yes. You see, my job is extremely stressful, and with the extra work I have to put in making the Wolfsbane for you, I get really tense. You should know exactly what I mean, what with your aching muscles every month before and after the full moon," Severus whispered in what he hoped was a seductive way.

He wasn't quite sure what he thought he was doing, but the rapid breathing of the man before him gave him such a thrill that you couldn't stop himself. He reached around the werewolf's broad shoulder, slipping his hand into the man's loose fitting shirt. He rubbed gently at the smooth skin of Remus' pectoral muscle, feeling the light sprinkling of chest hair against his long fingers.

Remus gasped as a finger glided slowly over his nipple, making the nub harden almost painfully. He tried not the arch into touch, but he was unsuccessful as Severus' other hand slipped into his shirt, kneading the sensitive flesh of his chest expertly. Remus reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt, allowing Severus' hands more freedom to grope him shamelessly.

"I suppose you'd like me to help you relax," Remus gasped out, moaning as Severus' lips latched onto his neck. He turned his head, intercepting Severus' aim at his neck and pressing his lips firmly to the Potion Master's. He shuddered as Severus moaned against his lips, leaving his mouth open enough to allow Remus' tongue to probe forward and explore the cavernous warmth, despite the slightly awkward angle.

Sliding his tongue gently against Remus', Severus slid his hand further down the man's chest, threading his fingers is the thickening hair trailing down from his navel to the top of his trousers. His long fingers popped the button and tugged the zipper down, but that's as far as he got before Remus pulled away and stood up. He gasped as the werewolf came around the side of the armchair and grabbed his arms, pulling him roughly against his bare chest as his mouth was attacked in a rather passionate, hard kiss. His knees felt suddenly weak.

"Bedroom," Remus gasped against Severus' lips as their mutual arousal became obvious, hard cocks rubbing together through too many layers of clothes. He had no idea what was happening, but he knew he wanted it to continue.

Severus reached around and grabbed Remus' arse, pulling him so close it was hard to tell where he ended and Remus began. He abandoned Remus' lips in favour as nipping lightly at his neck, earning another moan. Good, he'd found the man's erogenous zone. "Bedroom," he murmured against his neck, smirking as he felt the man shudder against the vibration of his voice.

Remus wasted no time in dragging the Potions Professor down the hall and to the right, into Severus' personal bedroom that, until then, only Severus himself had been in before. The large four-poster bed in the centre could have held ten strong men, but tonight it would only hold two; one more than its usual load.

The lights in the room flared to life as Severus raised his hand, flicking his wrist and making the door slam behind them. There was an awkward second of indecision, just enough time for one or both of them to stop things from moving forward, but in the next second, Remus grabbed Severus' shoulders and pushed him roughly up against the wall.

Severus gasped as, instead of going through the trouble of undoing all those buttons and clasps of his many robes, Remus waved his wand and unclothed them both completely. Hot flesh met hot flesh, making them moan in tandem. Severus grabbed a handful of sandy, greying hair and pulled Remus closer as their lips crashed together once more.

Whatever Severus had been expecting from his initial teasing, he had never thought that he'd be pressed up against a wall by Remus, naked as the day he was born and loving every minute of it as the werewolf sucked and nibbled on his neck. He tilted his head to the side, giving Remus more room to work with, and also showing his willingness to let this all go on. Maybe they'd regret it later, but right now, Severus could think of nothing he'd rather be doing.

"You're beautiful, Severus," Remus whispered as he kissed and licked his way from the Potions Master's neck and collar bone down to his soft brown nipple, nipping at the hardening nub teasingly.

Severus would never admit it, but Remus' simple words meant much more to him than dramatic flattery ever could. His cheeks flushed as he arched towards Remus' mouth, groaning in an undignified way and not caring one bit.

"I want you," Severus hissed as Remus continued trailing his lips and tongue down his chest and stomach, kneeling when he could no longer bend down far enough. He gasped as a hand reached out and grasped his achingly hard cock, stroking him in a slow, deliberate rhythm.

"I've wanted you for a long time, Severus. I'm yours, however and whenever you want me," Remus said in a quiet, husky voice before lowering his head to Severus' beautiful cock. He circled the purple head with his tongue, delving into the leaking slit and getting his first taste of Severus' unique essence. He groaned as Severus gasped and writhed, his hips canting forward as he silently pleaded for more. Remus placed one hand on Severus' hips, holding the man firmly against the wall as the other hand continued to stroke the wonderful, heavy flesh against his palm.

"You could have had this from the very first month, Severus. I asked you every time if you desired any payment, but you refused to accept any, too proud to admit that you had needs and desires too. I hope you've learned your lesson. Now, are you too proud to beg, too?" Remus asked in a low heady voice, smirking as Severus trembled against him.

Damn the wolf for reducing him to this pile of worthless desire. Remus knew damn well that Severus would do just about anything to have that wonderful, velvety warmth on his cock again. Knowing he would have to take the submissive role when fucking a werewolf, Severus decided to throw caution to the wind and let it happen; it wasn't as if he didn't want it.

"Please, Remus...I need you," Severus breathed, writhing against the firm hand holding him in place and most likely bruising his hip.

"Please what, Severus? What do you need me to do, what do you want from me?" Remus asked, very slowly continuing to stroke Severus as he waited for the man's answer. He stopped his hand's movement and gave a squeeze, gentle enough not to hurt, but hard enough to make Severus gasp.

Severus was a complete mess, and if the wolf didn't hurry up and finish him off, he'd damn well do it himself. He'd never been a patient man; everyone knew that. "Anything, everything...Just do _something_, damn it."

Remus chuckled even as he leaned forward and took nearly Severus' full length into his mouth, grinning around the shaft as the man let out a most uncharacteristic wanton moan of pleasure. He pressed the flat of his tongue to the underside of Severus' cock as he began to bob his head up and down, gaining more moans and groans from the man. Just when Remus was sure Severus was close to his climax, he pulled away and gave the luscious cock another tight squeeze.

"Not yet. You're not allowed to come until I do," Remus hissed as he stood up, swallowing Severus' indignant sound of protest with a deep kiss. He pulled away and directed Severus to the bed, pushing him down onto the plush surface before climbing up to straddle the man's hips. He smirked as he looked down at Severus' sweaty, flushed face, his lips swollen and pink from the vicious kisses they had shared.

"You really are beautiful, Severus." He leaned down and kissed the Potions Professor once more, but this kiss was much different; it was soft, gentle, sensuous and tender. He felt the man below him relax slowly as his tongue rubbed gentle circles against his own.

Severus had never experienced such a passionate, yet tender kiss before. He even dared to call it loving, though that inspired a slight sense of panic in his gut. Yes, he had always admired the werewolf – body and mind – but was he _in love_ with Remus, did it go that far?

As Remus pulled away and brushed a lock of ebony hair out of his eyes, Severus turned and placed a chaste kiss on the inside of Remus' wrist, his eyes never leaving the gold-flecked amber orbs. He reached up and cupped Remus' cheek, smiling slightly as the man leaned into the touch like an affectionate cat might.

"You're more stunning and beautiful than I could ever be, Remus. Please, make love to me," Severus whispered, his breath catching in his throat at Remus' eyes widened marginally. Maybe he had gone too far, said too much.

Remus' breathing turned erratic as he thought his chest might explode from the emotions swirling beneath its surface. Severus wanted to make love, not just have meaningless sex. Remus could have wept with joy. He leaned down and caught Severus' lips in a gentle kiss once more.

"Always...I'll always make love to you, whenever you need or want me to."

Using a charm to slick his fingers, Remus repositioned himself between Severus' thighs, allowing the man to wrap his legs loosely around his waist. He rubbed small circles onto Severus' thigh with one hand as he found the man's entrance with his other, gentling circling the tight ring of muscles before pushing a well-slicked finger in.

He paused to let Severus' body adjust to the intrusion before carefully moving the digit in and out, slowly at first, then quicker. When Remus felt the muscles relaxing more and more, he added in another finger, repeating the same ritual he had used with the first.

Severus was panting and trying his hardest not to thrust himself down on Remus' long, slender fingers as the man stretched and prepared him. He bit his lip at the slight burning sensation, a soft moan escaping his throat as the pain receded and was replaced by immense pleasure. With a third digit inserted, he felt Remus crook his finger just so, and stars erupted behind his closed eyelids as he gasped and arched his hips completely off the bed.

"Please, Remus...More," Severus whimpered, shuddering almost violently as Remus touched that spot within him twice more with deliberate force. He knew he wasn't going to last long once Remus finally entered him, but he wanted it more than ever.

Remus used the same charm as before to slick his rock hard cock, gently working the oil onto his skin, being careful to coat every inch so that there would be no chance of hurting Severus. He positioned himself at Severus' entrance, pausing to look up into the man's eyes.

"Ready?"

Severus hadn't told Remus that this was his first time with a man, but he was sure the werewolf had figured that out by now. He was very grateful for the man's gentleness and patience. Seeing those amazing eyes staring into his was nearly as powerful as Remus' touching that spot within him, but he refused to look away, even as he nodded and Remus began to push forward, stretching that tight ring further than Severus had thought possible. His mouth fell open in silent pain and pleasure, shaking as Remus paused to allow him to adjust to the much larger intrusion of his thick cock.

It took a lot of will power and extreme control not to sheath himself completely in Severus' tight, warm entrance. His arms shook as he grasped Severus' hips tightly and waiting for a sign to let him know it was ok to move. The heat was incredible, pulsing around his cock and squeezing so hard he thought he'd burst right then. Neither of them would last very long, but the short time would be an incredible experience at least.

Severus let out a deep breath, shifting his hips and making Remus' length slide slightly further into him. When he realized it no longer burned, Severus pushed his hips up, wanting more. He gasped as Remus slowly pushed the rest of the way in, only stopping when his balls sat firmly against Severus' arse cheeks.

"Oh Merlin, move Remus, please," Severus panted as he thrust his hips encouragingly. Now that the burning pain had reduced to a dull ache, the amazing pleasure of being filled so completely was threatening to overwhelm him.

Remus groaned as Severus squirmed and moved against him, clenching his already unbearably tight arse around his cock. Remus pulled slowly out and snapped his hips forward, gasping as Severus moaned loudly and latched onto his hips, his nails digging painfully into his skin. He set a steady rhythm, encouraged by Severus' whimpers and moans. His paced quickened as Severus began to pant, meeting his thrusts with a snap of his own narrow hips.

There was silence but for the sharp slap of skin on skin, of heavily panted breaths and strangled moans. Remus was close, very close and he knew Severus was too. He reached up and grasped Severus' cock, giving it a few quick strokes.

Severus' world exploded in sensation and pleasure as Remus fucked him and stroked him, bringing his slowly simmering orgasm to a quick boil. He hissed Remus' name as he arched off the bed, pearly white strings of come shooting thickly from his cock and splattering against his stomach and Remus' fist.

"Fuck!" Remus shouted as the walls of Severus' arse clenched tightly around his cock with his orgasm, milking Remus' own climax from him. With two more hard, spasm-like thrusts, Remus was spilling heavily deep within Severus, his body as tense as bow string. He fell forward as all his bones seemed to turn to liquid, landing in Severus' sticky completion as he panted hard against the Potion Master's neck.

"That was bloody _fantastic_," Remus murmured, placing a lazy kiss on Severus' sweat dampened neck. He knew he was probably crushing the man, but he couldn't lift himself then if he tried; Severus had worn him out completely.

"Consider any past debt paid, Remus," Severus managed to gasp out as he wrapped his arms securely around the werewolf atop him. He felt Remus' softened cock slip out of him and sighed at the loss.

Remus raised his head enough to look into Severus' eyes, not exactly sure what the man had meant by that. Had he been mistaken, was this simply a payment fuck for his Wolfsbane after all? His question was displayed plainly in his expression, and he hoped Severus would answer.

"Future debt, however, will still need to be paid. Though I wouldn't object to making love to you any other night of the month as well," Severus said with a soft smirk, running a hand slowly up and down the werewolf's lean back, kneading the tense muscles.

Remus smiled as he released the breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. He leaned down and kissed Severus firmly on the lips in a possessive, claiming kiss. "Wolfsbane never tasted so good."

* * *

**A/N:** So...good, bad, neutral?? PLEASE review and let me know if my RL/SS smut is any good! I know some of my readers will probably HATE this pairing, as I'm originally a SB/RL shipper, but I've become increasingly obsessed with putting Snape and Remus together romantically and physically. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
